Finally Getting What I Want
by IloveMerDer
Summary: Donna doesn't have to wish anymore. Josh finally sees what was in front of him the whole time. This is the third in the series: From Nothing To Everything.


I got dressed in jeans and a Harvard t-shirt I took from Josh. I put my hair in a ponytail and put a little make-up on. I look one more time in the mirror before leaving my room. I go to Josh's room, which he is sharing with Sam; I take a deep breath and knock on the door. It took Josh a few seconds to answer the door. Oh my god he looks so hot right now. His hair is still what from the shower; he is wearing a button down shirt open with a white t-shirt under it, and jeans.

"Donna, are you ready to go?" He asked taking me out of my little world.

"Um… yeah I'm ready. So where are we going?"

"Leo told me of a little café on the main road; it's about ten minutes if we walk. Do you want to drive or walk there?"

"It's not far so I'll walk"

"Okay let's go before the president stops us and makes listen to a history lesson."

We laughed and went to get our coats; Josh helped me put mine on.

We walked out the farm and onto the main road. While walking there we talked about how funny Toby was being, because he was making sure the president wasn't creating. We also talked about how Sam tried to get the ball from C.J. and how many times he fell do it. We were laughing so hard we almost started to cry. Josh stopped walking so I stopped in front of him and looked back at him. "What Josh? Is this the place?" I said pointing to the place next to us.

Josh had this far away look. "Josh?" I said waving my hand in front of his face.

"Hmm?" He mumbled

"Is this the place?"

He looked up at the sign.

"Yea, this is the café."

He opened the door for me and then put his hand on my back, guiding me.

"What desert do you want?" He said pointing to the display case.

"So many desert, such a small stomach." I said longer all the deserts.

Josh laughed at me and said "What is your favorite?"

"Um… I guess it's the chocolate cheesecake."

He walked up to the cashier and told him the order. While he did this I went to get us a table and waited.

"Hey I figured you wanted something to drink so I got you a hot chocolate. Because I know that unless we're working you don't like to coffee this late." He said coming to table, giving me the drink and the cheesecake.

"So are you still not going to get me coffee when we get to the big house?" he asked sitting down across from me.

"Yep, because you'll still be the same guy, but you'll have a bigger ego." I said smiling sweetly.

"That just hurt." Josh said with a mock-voice and touching his chest.

"You know it's the truth."

"Well, yeah but you don't have to say it out loud."

**Chapter 2**

We spent three hours in the café just talking. We talked about what we will do in The White House, what we would achieve, and how we would achieve it. We talked about how his mother was doing, even though I talk to her almost as much as him, and we talked about how proud his father would've been for him. Josh got quiet during this time, but he believed his father would be proud of him. See people don't see this side of Josh; they don't see that he loves his parents to death and would do anything for them to be proud of him. He doesn't get that no matter what he did his mom and dad would've been proud of him. This is the part that I love the most about him, the way he lets down his metal shield that protects him. I feel honored that Josh does this with me when we talk and it's just the two, no one else around. We started to take about the education in the inner-city schools. Josh got so into this subject because he really does care about the children's future. I just sat there and listen to him rant about how we should do more. I love learning from Josh. Around one a.m. employers in the café said they had to close up so we cleaned up mess and put on our coats. We opened the café door and stepped into the cold night air.

On the way back my hands started to get cold so I was rubbing them together to warm them up. Josh saw this and stopped in front of me.

"Where are your gloves?"

"Um…I forgot to bring them." I said as he took them between his hands and blew hot air on them.

"Here take my gloves I don't need them."

"What about you? Won't your hands get cold then?"

"Don't worry about me I'll be okay."

He took off his gloves and them to me. I put them on giving him a grateful smile.

We started to walk again and I grabbed one of his hands to make it warmer. He looked at me and smiled.

"I'm thought at least one of your hands should be warm." I said as his smile got wider. We walked back to the farm hand in hand.

**Chapter 3**

When we got back to the farm Josh stopped and pulled on my hand looking at me.

"What?" I asked feeling weird.

"Nothing, I had a great time tonight we should do this more often."

"I had fun to,"

"Do you want to sit here for a second?"

"Um, sure I'll sit."

We sat down on a bench; Josh sat with his legs on either side of it facing me.

"Donna I want to say something to you, but I don't want you to interrupt me is that okay?"

"Okay" I said nodding my head. I'm a little scared for what he is going to say.

"Okay, um…lately I have been thinking about you more often. I like how I know almost or everything about you. I like how you know everything about. I have told you things that no one else knows. You're one of my best friends and I kind of….I mean I want…no I need, god I messing this up." He got up and started pacing back and forth.

"No, you're doing okay just take a breath and calm down."

He stopped pacing and took a deep breath. He came back and sat on the bench like before.

"Okay I'm just going to say, no more going around the bush. Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

What? Did he just out me out? OH MY GOD!

"Donna? I mean if you don't want to-"

"No, I want to go out on a date with you." I said interrupting him.

Then this huge dimpled grin appears on his face.

"Really?'

"Yes, really"

"Okay! Great! Um…when?"

"When do I want to go out?"

"Yeah ,when." He said like an excited little kid

"How about instead of buying me lunch tomorrow you buy me dinner?"

"Yeah I like that, about seven o'clock?"

"That would be great."

"Okay, well I'm getting cold so can we go inside?" I asked

He got up and helped me off the bench by grabbing my hand. He looked like he wanted to say something else.

"What?"

"Well…see I was wondering if, well I could kiss you?"

Instead of answering I tilted my head up toward him stopping a breath away. I was giving him a choice and he took it. His lips were hesitative on mine, gentle, and sweet. He pulled me closer and he put an arm around my waist with the other hand in my hair making the kiss deepen a little. My arms went around his neck playing with his curls. He was asking for permission by sliding his tongue across my lips. I opened my mouth and our tongues dueled with each other. Josh pulled more closely, so that our bodies were so close there wasn't even any space. Josh moaned in to my mouth and hands went to my back and in my hair. We both stopped the kiss because we needed oxygen in our lungs. From that one kiss I was begging for more.

"Well that was… actual I can't even to begin to describe it." Josh said with his forehead on mine and his arms around my waist.

"Really a Fulbright scholar with a 760 verbal can't describe it." I said laughing at him.

"Well I guess I am going to have to make you stop laughing at me and making fun of me." He said leaning in for another kiss. Our lips meant for a sweet and meaning kiss. We broke apart and just stood holding each other.

I started to get cold so I asked if we could go inside now. We walked to the poach, Josh holding my hand. Josh stopped and I asked. "What's the matter?"

"Do you want to tell people? Or we could keep it to ourselves. It's you choice because I just want to be with you, weather people knew or not." I want to shout it from the rooftops that this happen. I didn't think that would be appropriate.

"I think that we don't spread it around, but if someone asks then we tell the truth. Also, I don't want to hide my feelings from people, unless you do. Is this okay?"

He looks at me, gives me a quick kiss and says "It's perfect." He took my hand and we walked in to the house.

Oh my god this place is a mess. There are bottles of champagne and beer everywhere. C.J. is asleep on the couch and Toby is at the end with her feet in his lap, he has his feet on the coffee table. Sam is also asleep in the lounge chair with drool in the corner of his mouth. Everyone must be in a bed or somewhere else in the house, but either way probably asleep. I look at Josh and it looks like he's trying very hard not to laugh.

"Come on Josh let's go to bed." I said tugging on his hand.

"Together?" He asked wagging his eyebrows.

"No, in our separate rooms." Laughing and hitting his arm.

"Fine, I'll walk you to your room."

We walk up the stairs and to my room. We stood in front my door not wanting to end this night. Our hands intertwine; we look at each other's eyes.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" I said moving a little closer to Josh.

"Yea, you'll wake me up in the morning?"

"Yes, I'll call you room or knock on your door."

"You know you could always wake me up with you right next to me."

"Josh" I said with a warning.

"Could just sleep, I just want to hold you." He whined.

"Okay, I have to get some clothes but if someone gets in trouble it's going to be you not me. Do you got it mister?"

"I don't care, I wait go in your room and your things."

I was going into my room; Josh took my arm and pulled me close.

"I have to do this." He said a second before his lips touched mine.

He took my bottom lip between his lips and nibbled on it. He then stopped doing that I moaned in disappointment, and gave me a sweet kiss and lingered there for a few seconds. He pulled out of the kiss. With his hands on the opposite sides of my face.

"Now you can go and I'll be waiting in my room for you." Then he left to go to his room.

**Chapter 4**

I went into my room and closed the door. I took a deep breath and thought about what just happened. WOW! Josh and I kissed, he asked me out, and wants to sleep with me with the thought of just sleeping so he could hold me. Okay get it together. I went to my suitcase got out my pajamas and clothes for tomorrow. I changed into my pajamas, took the clothes and things I need for my shower for tomorrow. I walk out the door in my tank top and flannel pants that are checkered. I go to Josh's room and knock on the door. Josh must have been waiting next to the door because as soon as I knocked on the door it opened.

"Hey" he opened his door wide and I walked in to his room. "Where should I put my things?" I turn around as I ask this. Josh is still the spot from when he opened the door.

"Oh! Put it on the dresser."

"Thanks" I put them on the dresser as he comes towards me. He put his hands on my hips and leans into me.

"Thanks for sleeping with me tonight. I mean…well, um you know what I mean."

"Yeah and your welcome. Can we go to sleep because I'm pretty tired."

He takes my hands and leads me toward the bed.

"Do you prefer a side?" I asked in front of the bed

"Wherever you are that is what side I want."

"You know when I said that you can't woo?" Put arms around his waist.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" He said pulling me close.

"I would have to say that statement was incorrect."

"Wait, hold the press. Is Donnatella Moss saying she was wrong?"

"Shut up. I have been known to be wrong, though it is a very rare occasion. If you keep going on like this you might not get a goodnight kiss."

"Well, I can't have that, now can we?" He said with a serious voice. I kissed him and went under the covers. Josh went to the other side and did the same.

Our bodies tangled up with one another. My head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat. His arms were around my body.

"Sweet dreams Donnatella." Josh said kissing the top of my head.

"Goodnight Joshua." I said as I fell asleep in the arms of the man I love. Dreaming about finally getting the man I wanted with all my heart.


End file.
